Embarrassment? Nahhh, Just Love
by Radiate-the-Darkness
Summary: Nico di Angelo was forced into joining this evening's campfire join-along by no other than Piper, the only demigod close to being his friend. This night, he goes through Truth or Dares, Seven Minutes in Heaven, and a hell lot of sexual tension. ((Piperbeth implied. Just sayin'))
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Blah, blah, blah usual warning. You against gay love? GTFO. Percico shippers are welcomed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo and other characters. All hail Rick Riordan!**

**Ships to be sailed: Percico, Piperbeth *wink**

* * *

**Embarrassment? Nahhh, Just Love: Part One**

It was Friday night and Nico Di Angelo sat on his bed after a day's training. He got back in his cabin as soon as his training was over when a certain green-eyed demigod entered his line of sight. Of course, Nico wasn't being mean and purposely avoided the son of Poseidon. It was just that he didn't want to lose control of himself whenever the brunette smiled at him. Whichever control he was talking about, it could've been his interest for the guy or the slight annoyance for him. Either way, they summed up to have the exact source. Nico liked Percy even after the death of his sister. And it irritated him to the core.

He sighed and prepared a new set of clothing before getting up and turning the showers on when a faint knock was heard. Nico made his way towards his cabin door and opened it. A girl several inches taller than him beamed at him brightly. Her skin gave a light brown tone and her features were alluring. Although not too alluring for Nico, he thought. Her hair went down on her shoulders and a braid hung at the side of her face. "Hey Nico!" Piper greeted. The daughter of Aphrodite wore a light red blouse and leggings that folded up on her knees.

"What brings you here?" Nico raised an eyebrow. He didn't want to be rude but knowing Piper was at his door, nearly evening, he knew full well this demigod has something to say. And he usually didn't like it.

"Don't be like that! Anyways, Leo and the others are gathering up by the camp fire for some Truth or Dare, Seven Minutes in Heaven, and what-not. You might have a chance this time!" She clasped both her hands together and kept the smile plastered on her lips. She had a twinkle in her eye that said something else. He knew that Piper had a small crush on the prudent blonde known as Annabeth. Besides Nico himself, Piper knew about his liking for Percy.

Nico frowned and crossed his arms. As much as he trusted his friend, Piper, he just didn't want to go through her plans sometimes. Mostly, they contained of embarrassing himself or rather doing something ridiculous which also ends up embarrassing himself so he doesn't really see a difference there. "Piper, no. I don't want to expose my face to everyone at camp. Not that I expose my face enough already by training. I know you only wanted to do this so you could get Annabeth for yourself." He rolled his eyes. He didn't like social interaction and as far as he calculated, Piper was the only person in camp he's close to.

The female brunette pouted and shoved her hands down on her pockets. Leggings had pockets? Oh, well. Her cheeks tinged rosy pink at the mention of her crush. "Neeks, at least just this one time? I won't bother the both of you until I come up with another plan. Or better yet, do this for me. Not for him, for me" She grinned and held hope in her eyes. Besides Bianca, Piper is the only person Nico was loyal to. Sure, he can be cold, mean, sarcastic, and the list could go on but he has some pretty good sides too. He's loyal to his friends, or friend, for that matter. He's a softie on the inside once you get to know him. And just like everyone, he also had his own problems to deal with.

The son of Hades contemplated on this for a while before giving up and nodding. "Fine, just once." He uncrossed his arms when Piper lunged and hugged him. "Thank you! I'll be outside waiting for you with Reyna." And as soon as the hug ended, Nico turned to glare. "No touching" He muttered. "…Reyna?" He asked, remembering the name that left his friend's lips. "Oh, haven't told you, have I? The demigods at Camp Jupiter were invited to join this Camp Fire join-along. So, it's more of a huge hangout that any camp fire join-alongs we had," Piper descended down the steps and grinned. She turned her back and walked towards the girl standing a few feet from her. Praetor Reyna, daughter of Bellona.

Nico inspected the two before shutting his door. He went inside the bathroom and stripped himself off his clothing. He placed them neatly on the sink counter and looked straight into the mirror. He pouted and scowled to check his looks on the mirror. Somehow, he hates himself for falling deep for Percy. He knows he can never have him, considering the fact that the son of Poseidon was a hundred percent straight and was probably in-love with Annabeth. Nico frowned when he thought of a thousand possibilities as to why the brunette would like the girl. She was smart, beautiful, and achieves everything she aims to achieve. Though, she's had her flaws. Clingy being one. She was one for public display of affection and had the guts to come close to Percy. This bothered Nico a lot. It was as if Percy and Annabeth had an unspoken relationship. '_I should stop overthinking this'_ He gritted his teeth and lowered his head. He breathed in and out before stepping into the showers.

* * *

Nico walked out of his cabin wearing the similar attire he would usually wear on a daily basis. Dark colored pants, grey converse shoes, a black skull shirt and his aviator jacket. Figuring he probably didn't need his Stygian iron sword, he left it behind in his room. As he descended the stairs, Piper walked up to him and brought him to the camp fire. It's been long since he's had any social interaction with the demigods in camp. He plopped down beside Piper while the others took their time and made small conversations with their friends. Nico turned to Piper to talk but found her busy talking to Reyna who had followed them without him knowing. '_So much for company'_ He thought. He turned his head away and fiddled with his thumbs.

He heard familiar laughter and decided to look up. Looks like luck wasn't on his side today.

Percy and Annabeth were talking to each other and settled down on the place in front of Nico and Piper. He could see Annabeth constantly touching Percy's arm and Percy would do nothing about it. Wow. Is he _that_ oblivious? Nico scoffed. Or was it because he didn't mind Annabeth touching him? Jealousy rose inside him and pursed his lips. He managed to turn away when Leo finally got their attention.

"Hey guys! This night, we'll be having Truth or Dares and Seven Minutes in Heaven, as mortals call it. We could call it Seven minutes in Olympus or Elysium! Although, let's not get into that thought too much." He chuckled. No one seemed to laugh at his "joke" or was it even a joke? Nico stared at the brown toned boy with curly locks of hair. Leo sighed and continued. "As I was saying, we spin the bottle to choose the person who'll ask us for a truthful answer or a mischievous dare" Leo placed an empty glass bottle in front of us and spun it around. The bottle landed on Clarisse. He gulped and handed the bottle to the daughter or Ares. "Spin the bottle and-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know" Clarisse interrupted Leo before he got a chance to finish whatever he was saying. The guy huffed and sat down beside the couple Nico loathed. Clarisse spun the bottle and landed on Thalia. The girl with electric blue eyes and short dark hair groaned. "Fine. Clarisse, truth or dare?" She asked. She gave off a powerful vibe but friendly altogether. He figured when both these girls clashed, it wouldn't end well.

"I'm not stupid to let you make me do what you want. I go for truth," The girl grinned and applied a smirk on her face. She crossed her arms to look intimidating but nothing rubbed off. Thalia simply nodded slightly and smiled. Nico took his chance to glance at the demigod in front of him and saw Percy looking at him already. He tensed but it went unnoticed as the green-eyed brunette smiled at him. Nico, too confused to smile back, gave him a confused look before turning to look at the blonde that was staring at him as well. She looked cross and a silent message seems to pass between her and Nico. 'He's out of your league' It clearly says. Nico only ignored it and turned back to the daughter of Zeus as she asked, "Clarisse, are you bi or lesbian? I know these sort of things aren't really taken notice of but I just want to know which part you consider yourself as" She kept a face void of emotion but something in her voice made it seem like she was smirking inside.

To their surprise, something passed by Clarisse's features that looked similar to shock but he could've been mistaken. Though, when Clarisse's jaw dropped, he knew the girl was taken aback by what she heard. "I- what?! I am neither!" She yelled. A blonde guy taller than Percy stood and held something in between his hand. "Truth, Clarisse. We know it when you lie" He grinned evilly at the fuming girl. The blonde had a cut on the side of his lip and had the same electric blue eyes like Thalia. Jason slowly sat back down and kept his eyes glued to the device he held. The device was probably something the Hephaestus kids made.

Clarisse took a deep breath and glared at the demigod across her. "B-bi. It's not such a big deal, anyways" She fumed once again and settled down with the other Ares children. Thalia nodded and exhaled. She kept the laughter inside when she saw her face and she couldn't help it. Nico watched as she spun the bottle but his attention was quickly caught by something else. Piper stood and made her way across them. He panicked for a mere second but remembered how Piper would never tell anyone he had a crush on Percy. I mean, who wouldn't?

He watched the girl talk to Percy. Nico stared hard but Piper soon turned her head to the blonde beside Percy. From a distance, Nico could see Annabeth blush lightly. He assumed Piper was probably using her charm speak. But on Annabeth? He shrugged. Piper held out her right hand and after what seems to be a century; Annabeth took her hand into hers and was led away from the group. Nico saw the side of Piper's mouth turn up when she glanced his way. '_What is this girl thinking?_' He wondered.

Nico sighed and glanced back at the group. Thalia is now acting like a chicken. She folded her arms and tucked her hands beneath her armpits and made clucking noises. Leo tumbled over, laughing. Everyone around the camp fire giggled and laughed as well but Leo's was over the top. The bottle probably landed on the Hephaestus kid and he dared her to act like a chicken. Nico tried to find this act a little funny but it didn't make him smile.

The pale boy leaned back and supported his head with his hand. He propped his elbow on his right knee and stared at the fire. Suddenly, he felt a presence next to him and when he looked up, his eyes widened. The boy he'd been dreaming about sat down beside him. When Percy caught him staring, he smiled again. "S'up Nicky?" Nico probably melted when he heard his name roll off the brunette's lips.

Nico blinked and shrugged. "I'm okay. And don't call me Nicky!" Actually, he liked the way Percy made his nick name. It sent shivers down his body. In fact, he doesn't know if the warm feeling in his stomach and the tingling sensation was okay for him at all. He both loathed and loved the presence beside him but obviously, he wouldn't voice out his opinions to the guy. Percy frowned and poked the ghost king on the arm. "What?" The raven haired teen raised an eyebrow. "Why are you avoiding me? I couldn't stop thinking that I did something wrong to you." He admitted.

Nico would do anything to wipe that frown off his face. He didn't know he was staring at Percy's lips until he spoke. "Uhmm.. Nico?" This snapped him out of his trance and looked back up at his green mesmerizing eyes that seem to take a form of the sea. "I'm not avoiding you," He said. "I'm just busy with things." He turned away before he could lose himself again. The other campers were laughing as Leo had attempted to stand on his head but ended up falling on his butt. Nico, for the first time this evening, smiled. Percy noticed and nudged him in the ribs. "You're pretty cute when you smile. Keep it up and maybe you'll get the ladies in no time." He winked. Nico couldn't stop the blood that rushed to his cheeks when the brunette commented. Holy Hera, he even winked! He sucked in his lips and looked around. "I don't swing that way…." He muttered lowly. Percy didn't catch on what he said so he leaned closer.

"Sorry, didn't get that. What was that?"

"I said… You're hot"

"What?"

"N-nothing!"

Nico didn't mean to let that one slip out. He immediately covered his mouth with his free hand and scooted away. Percy looked confused and assumed that he probably didn't hear what he said. He silently thanked the gods and glared sideways. Little did the ghost king know that the son of Poseidon heard it. He didn't want to embarrass the younger teen so he kept his triumphant grin to himself.

Piper and Annabeth made their way back to the group and, finding that Nico's side has been taken, Piper dragged Annabeth to the place across them, the place where Percy and Annabeth had sat moments ago. He noticed the two girls and looked at Piper's face for any sign. Any sign that might contain her telling Annabeth about Nico's crush. She only beamed wide when she saw him staring. He felt a warm body press against his side and shivered as Percy's hot breath tickled his ears. "Y'know, between us, I think Piper likes Annabeth." He whispered. Gods, did he know how true that statement is. But, keeping his promise, said nothing about Piper's interest for the blonde. He only nodded in agreement. He glimpsed to his side to see Percy facing him but his face towards the pair in front of them. He took his time and dragged his eyes southward. Oh, how he loved to have that body on top of him.

Nico bit his lip at the thought. His eyelids lowered and he blushed lightly. If anyone were to look at him right now, they would've stopped whatever they were doing and let their jaws drop because this sight was a rare sight. No one has ever seen the ghost king make another expression than growl or scowl in annoyance. Sometimes he kept a straight poker face. But regarding how he blushes nearly every time the sea prince is around, he couldn't guess why people thought he couldn't feel anything else than being annoyed at everyone. He thought he was obvious every time he's around Percy but no one noticed. This time, however, someone broke that record.

Percy could feel someone staring at him and decided to turn his head towards the boy in front of him. His eyes went wide and took in the sight for a moment before Nico, too, were surprised and changed his mood as if nothing happened. His expression had gone as fast as Percy blinked. He edged back and coughed awkwardly when he noticed Percy was mere inches near his face. His eyes traveled to Piper's and saw her grinning from ear-to-ear. Fortunately, Annabeth was busy using the laptop Daedalus gave her. The Daedalus Laptop as she'd call it. The beautiful tanned girl mouth 'You're Welcome' before sticking her tongue out at him. Nico only glared but dropped it. He shook his head.

After Reyna attempted to tackle the bear out of Octavian's grip, which was probably a dare from one of the campers to Reyna, the blonde roman panted from having to support her weight. "Gods woman, you're buff and heavy!" He rolled his eyes. A few giggles and laughs here and there were heard. A few seconds passed and Nico didn't break his eye contact with Piper but tilted his head and knitted his eyebrows together when Piper said "dare" without looking at the group.

His eyesight went to the bottle that pointed at Piper. _Oh no_. Reyna's voice boomed from his other side as she stood up. He most likely didn't see Piper turn the bottle but now, he knows she's up. '_Oh gods. If I didn't think the gods didn't hate me now, I would if they point the bottle at me_' He dreaded. "Piper Mclean, I dare you to kiss the most beautiful girl in group on the cheek" Reyna sat down and challenged the other. Piper broke our eye contact and thinned her lips at Reyna. Nico looked at Reyna as well and all I saw was challenge. Did Piper tell Reyna about her liking for the Athena descendant? He glanced from the both of them and something crossed between them.

Some campers went "Ooooohh!" when Piper hesitated. She turned to Annabeth and set her free hand on her shoulder. Before the blonde could look up, Piper scooted close and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The group went wild. Others clapped and others whistled. Annabeth definitely went red and blushed. Piper's face glowed a red tint but not as red as Annabeth's.

Nico smirked when Piper retracted. She tried to glare at the smirk but ended up smiling shyly.

"Okay, enough you guys. There's more room for whistling when it's time for Seven Minutes in Heaven." Leo raised his arms in the air and quieted everyone. Some cleared their throats from squealing and the other campers grinned. Jason rolled his eyes and Frank only shifted in his seat. Hazel, who was sitting beside him, blushed at the mention of Seven Minutes in Heaven. Piper made her way in the direction of the bottle and spun it. She backed away and Nico crossed my fingers. The ghost king hoped for all he's worth that it doesn't point at him. The bottle spun forever but it was slowing down. His eyes narrowed at it when it slowly spun at a last second. His fingers untangled themselves from luck and his whole form died when it pointed directly at him. Nico groaned loud for Piper to giggle at.

"So Neeks, truth or dare?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at him. Nico only chuckled at the ridiculous action but felt worked up on a simple question. He knew if he said truth, she'll probably make him confess him undying love for Percy. Or worse, she might make him _re-enact_ his love for him. Both choices were a trap. Without giving it a second though, Nico set his decision on dare. _'I mean, it's not like she'll make me do anything to him. She should know that.'_ He thought selfishly. He took a deep breath and said, "dare".

Nico knew he waltzed right into a trap when he saw Piper smirk. "I dare you to sing about your love and/or crush life," she began. His mouth dropped open. "WHAT?!" He practically screamed. But she wasn't finished. "a song only sung by Lady Gaga." She wiggled her index finger in front of her and held the smirk on her face. Nico's face was red from embarrassment and he hasn't even started yet. He sprung up from his seat to argue but the child of Hephaestus commented. "Oh great! I never heard Nico sing before! This is going to be good." Leo beamed childishly and propped his head on both hands. The whole group started chanting "SING! SING! SING!" when Leo announced his curiosity.

**Nico's POV**

Piper silenced them with a raise of her hand. "What's the song, Romeo?" She smiled. Clearly, she was having fun torturing me. I hesitated at first. I know I couldn't get out of this one alive. I tried to remember the songs I've heard and huffed. I lowered my gaze down on the ground and after a long silence, replied. "Bad Romance." I looked up and found grinning faces. Suddenly, Leo came back with a radio and pressed a button. The song Bad Romance came on. I hesitated again but decided to follow the song's lyrics. '_I'm going to kill her for this!_' I thought bitterly.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

I began singing the first part. To avoid further embarrassment, I crossed my arms and stared hard at the floor beneath me. I could feel the stares burning right through me. The night wasn't that quiet and I could hear the other campers who didn't decide to join the join-along.

_I want your drama_

_The touch of your hand_

_I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand_

_I want your love_

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love _

I fisted my black shirt and had the courage to look up into Piper's eyes. She was apologetic but the other half was busy celebrating her triumph. I stared hard enough to turn into a glare. She only smiled and tilted her head towards Percy but I definitely didn't bother looking at him.

_I want your love _

She nodded her head as if encouraging me to look behind. I don't.

_And I want your revenge _

She took her eyes off me and stared at the person she was nodding to. Probably Percy.

_You and me could write a bad romance_

The resistance fell and I looked back. What I didn't expect was: Percy staring at my lower back. He quickly looked up, shock written on his face. I turned around quickly and faced Piper. No one noticed the way Percy looked though. They only assumed I looked back and turned around for no reason. I continued singing without looking at Piper and waited for the song to end. It finally neared its end.

_Je veux ton amour_

_Et je veux ta revanche_

_J'veux ton amour_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_I don't wanna be friends _

For some reason, I actually liked the way the French words rolled off my tongue. I kept my voice steady til' the part it goes high and surprisingly, I hit the high notes!

_Want your bad romance!_

I repeat the chorus and wait for the laughter that awaits me but it never came. I came to a conclusion that my singing was horrible. But when I heard them cheer and clap, I quickly glanced and everyone was on their feet, _clapping_. It took me a moment to figure out why they were clapping. '_They liked it?_' I thought. "Nico, you never told us you sing so good!" Leo made his way towards me and lifted his hand to give me a pat but one look from me told him otherwise. He chuckled nervously and dropped his arm awkwardly. "Eheh. Yeah.." He slowly went back to his seat. Once everyone settled, I crouched down and spun the bottle. I backed off and sat back on my place. I sighed.

"You have a great voice. Why don't you sing more often?" Percy had the guts to sling his arm around my neck. I shrugged but inside, my heart was beating rapidly. "What's there to sing about?" I commented. He looked up in thought and shrugged too. I smiled softly and turned to the bottle. It pointed at Annabeth!

I lifted my gaze up the blonde's eyes and she stared back. "Truth or dare?" I asked casually. "Truth" She answered in monotone. Dam it. No way in embarrassing her. I don't even know if she hates me for getting Percy's attention but regarding the way she's looking at me, she probably does. She's got Piper! That girl has to be clear with what she wants. Wait, does Annabeth even like Piper? One way to find out. "If all boys vanish and you were desperate for love, would you go to Piper and ask her to be your lover?" I asked. It came out as emotionless as her answer when she said she picked truth. I was really curious and I wasn't aiming triumph. I only wanted to know what she thinks of Piper. This got the best of her.

Piper narrowed her eyes at me but Annabeth's eyes were wide with shock. She closed the laptop and took a moment to steal a peek at Piper. Piper looked at her expectantly and Annabeth looked back at me. "I-I… Uhhh" She stuttered. I heard some go "oooohh" because, really, who made Annabeth stutter before? This was new. Piper sighed and gave Annabeth a light pat on the back. "You don't need to answer if this bothers you. Nico's just being a big j-"

"Yes" the blonde muttered but everyone heard.

My lips turned up when Piper managed a blush. Annabeth's cheeks were red as well. They stared at each other before looking away. "L-Like what you said, only _if_ the boys vanish" Piper stuttered, emphasizing on "if". I smiled at her and she her blush darkens more. "Whatever you say" I shrugged it off. The blonde girl huffed and reached out to spin the bottle. This night is definitely far from being over.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't think there'll be another chapter but lookout for extras!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo and other characters. All hail Rick Riordan!**

**Ships to be sailed: Percico, Piperbeth *wink**

* * *

My lips turned up when Piper managed a blush. Annabeth's cheeks were red as well. They stared at each other before looking away. "L-Like what you said, only _if_ the boys vanish" Piper stuttered, emphasizing on "if". I smiled at her and she her blush darkens more. "Whatever you say" I shrugged it off. The blonde girl huffed and reached out to spin the bottle. This night is definitely far from being over.

* * *

**Embarrassment? Nahhh, Just Love: Part Two**

Of course, after all the truth or dares, we had to get up and get ourselves some food to chow down. We gathered again and formed a line so we could take turns offering a piece of food to the gods. I offered my grapes and a chicken leg to my father, Hades. As usual, I sat in the Hades table since I'm the only son of Hades here. Same goes with Percy. Jason and Thalia sat together in the Zeus table. Then, somebody plopped down beside me. It was Hazel. Oh, right. I almost forgot about her. Her hair was frizzy and her skin was tanned dark brown. She smiled brightly and vibrated a friendly aura, unlike me. "Hey Nico!" She greeted. She took a piece of her food and swallowed it. I nodded at her and took bites off my food. At mere minutes, I finished my food and made my way to the campfire. Somebody had to latch onto shoulder before pulling me back. "What the- Piper?!" I yelled. The brunette smiled and let go. "Hi!" She practically screamed.

"Looks like somebody is giddy"

"What, me?"

"No, me"

We stared at each other before laughing. She clutched her belly and sighed after a good long laugh. I did the same. "So, what's up?" I asked. I shoved my hands into my pockets and sat in the same corner where I sat before. Piper sat next to me and shrugged but her lightened mood gave her off obviously. "At least you got your chance with Annabeth. She even said yes" I grinned at her. The brunette smiled big and twiddled with her fingers. "Yeah but she probably said yes because there's no one else to be with. It's logic. It's not like Clarisse and she had a chance. Not even Reyna." She muttered.

I shook my head and pushed her softly on the shoulder. "Don't be stupid. Did you see the way she blushed when you kissed her on the cheek? Did you see her stutter when she said yes? No one made her stutter before and only now, she did. Why? Because the topic was about _you_" I emphasized "you" by poking her on the shoulder again. She only nodded slightly. "I did notice. But it isn't that big of a deal. She blushed because she's sensitive to touch." She guessed. I frowned. "Love is blind sometimes" I mumbled. Piper caught what I said and prodded back.

"Well, did you see the way Percy blushed when he saw your face 'lusting' after his body? Did you see the way he looked at your body from behind when you were busy embarrassing yourself and singing?" She countered. I opened my mouth to say something but closed it, forgetting what to say afterwards. "He didn't blush. Nor did he even think _that_ way when he looked at me." I denied. I heard Piper scoff from beside me. "And yeah, I do agree. Love is blind like a bat at night" She narrowed her eyes at me. I glared back before softening. She softened her glare and we chuckled. We can fight about nearly everything and befriend each other soon after. It wasn't a big deal. But when it comes to our personal crush life, it could get pretty _personal_ alright.

Slowly, campers start to gather and sat around for another round. But this time, it's Seven Minutes in Heaven. Or Elysium, as Leo said. I still don't find it funny. Was it even a joke? Nobody knows. Annabeth came back with Percy but she wasn't all "touchy-feely" anymore. She walked beside him like a normal friend. I was glad she didn't bother getting touchy with Percy this time. Her eyes showed enthusiasm when they talked. Percy smiled when she joked but that's it, nothing else. No connection or whatsoever. When they arrived, both of them separated and sat on each side of us. It took me by surprise when Percy sat by my side. He smiled up at me. I tried to smile and turned to Piper. She had a light blush on as the blonde sat beside her.

"Hey Pipes" Annabeth greeted her. Her smile illuminated her face through the darkness. But through the darkness, I could see the blush that threatened to cross her face. Piper stuttered so I had to nudge her softly without getting the attention of the blonde. "H-hey" She smiled.

I felt happy that Piper and Annabeth somehow had a close connection. I felt jealous of her. I reckon Annabeth might have a small crush on Piper. Not entirely but I could see how she would react with the brunette around. Only now did I see her stop getting clingy to Percy. And I was happy about that too. Speaking of Percy, I turned to face him when he touched my arm. "How do you feel about playing Seven Minutes in Heaven?" He questioned. His smile never left his face and I would love to attach my lips onto his. His hand didn't let go of my arm either. But I frowned when I heard his question. "I'm not against it but I don't like the idea of making out with other people. Piper brought me into this." I mumbled and glanced at Piper. She heard and stuck her tongue out. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the son of Poseidon.

The smile faded and he had a thoughtful look on his face. I tilted my head to the side when he looked away. "What if you liked the person who was supposed to kiss you?" He asked, his voice soft. I nearly missed what he said but caught a part of it. It seemed unnatural of him to ask but I answered anyways. "I doubt that would happen. I only like one person and I don't think he'll have a chance to kiss me. There's a lot of campers around so the bottle would probably pick one of them." I admitted. Percy looked shocked and when I tried to figure out why, I gasped. "You like guys?" He asked. His voice was a little high in curiosity. I stared at my lap and turned my head sideways to see if Piper had heard. She was busy talking to Annabeth and that left me.

I slowly nodded and went to look at him. His lips were pursed and he smiled. Before I knew what was going on, he scooted close to me and prodded my chest with his index finger. "Who do you like?" He asked. He grinned when my cheeks went fully red. I pushed him back and crossed my arms. "What makes you think I'll answer that question?" I asked in bafflement. It took a minute before the rosy hue died down and my cheeks were back to being pale. Percy chuckled and gave me space. "Just curious" He said. Leo came into view and announced the rules. It had the same rules with truth or dare but besides spinning the bottle, the crowd gets to decide whether we make out with the person the bottle points at or we find a room and _get into it_. I leaned on the hand that propped my chin and sighed.

**Piper's POV**

I sling my arm around Annabeth's shoulders and giggle. I like being this intimate with the cute blonde and she'll never find out. It's a sad thought but she's obviously straight. She likes the son of Poseidon and not girls. Specifically not me. "Who'd you want to kiss you?" I asked the girl. She shrugged and made small circled on her jeans. "N-no one in particular" She said. I smiled at her stuttering answer. I don't think I recall Annabeth stuttering. Ever. I guess Nico was right. I looked back at the pair beside me and Nico was busy staring into the flames as if he was having a staring contest at it. The son of Poseidon, Percy, stared at flames but sometimes would look beside him and stare at the ghost king's face.

I smirked when he saw me looking at him. "So, how's your view?" I asked quietly, afraid Nico might hear. He pouted and looked away without answering. I giggled and went back to talking to Annabeth.

**Nico's POV**

Unsurprisingly, Hazel spun the bottle and it pointed at Frank. Others were pretty okay with them making out since it was pretty obvious the two loved each other. So, for a change, a majority of them chanted "Get a room!" and a few others chanted "Kiss!" I huffed and shifted my position. I glanced at my side and saw Piper removing her arm around Annabeth. I casually lean beside her and she looked at me. "Why don't you lean over your knight in shining armor?" She joked. I grimaced and stared at the bottle when Frank spun it. "He knows I'm gay and I think he might be grossed out" I rubbed my cheek against her shoulder.

Leo led them to a room the Hephaestus kids made for the event. When he opened the door, I saw that it wasn't that small but it also wasn't that big. It had enough space for two people. Frank led Hazel inside and Leo closed the door. "For seven minutes. Remember that!" He chuckled as he walked back to us.

"Is it Jason?"

I looked at Percy and raised an eyebrow. His mouth curved downward and settled into a pout. "No" I shook my head and stared at him suspiciously when I thought he would say something else. "… Leo?" He asked. My eyes widened and laughed. He probably hasn't seen me laugh like Piper has so he looked at me in bewilderment. "I would never like Leo!" I took in deep breaths to calm myself down. Percy smiled happily and placed two gentle pats on my back. "So, Frank?" He asked again, determination in his eyes. This sight made me snicker.

"Frank likes Hazel" I said, as if saying 'duh!'. He nodded sheepishly and roamed his eyes around the group. The green-eyed teen called out every male in camp and all were rejected. Finally, Frank and Hazel came out. Hazel's hair was a little messy and her face was red. Frank's hair was tussled everywhere and his breathing came in slightly heavy pants. So did Hazel's. This sight was not that of a show off. I expected it from them but I'm not sure with the others. Campers whistled and others gave them pats. Once the two settled, Frank made a move to spin the bottle.

"That's pretty much everyone. Does that mean it's me?"

The question crawled around me. I would never admit my feelings for this hell of a handsome son of Poseidon. He might even be disgusted, for all I know. "Ha ha. Funny" I rolled my eyes at him. It doesn't answer his question but figured he didn't notice. He only shrugged and stared at the others. A not-so manly shriek invaded the air and everyone turned to look at Leo. The bottle pointed at him and Frank's mouth hung open. "Whoa" I muttered. Piper snickered darkly and stood up. "KISS HIM!" She beamed widely. Soon after the silence, others started cheering the same thing. The daughter of Aphrodite slowly sat back down, satisfied with her work. "What did you just do?!" I hissed at her.

I watch as Frank gulped and made his way near Leo. The son of Hephaestus inhaled a big gulp of air before the Asian's lips attached to his. Hazel only watched, amazed. When he retracted, he quickly sat down beside Hazel. Leo laughed lightly as if drunk on the feeling. He stood and went to spin the bottle.

Piper ruffled my hair and beamed. "I like embarrassing people" I nodded my head as if to understand. "Yeah, I could tell" I joked. She snorted and let her hand fall from my head. I groaned and went to fix my hair. Obviously, I couldn't see what I was doing and I managed to mess it up more. I groaned loudly and nudged Piper. "Next time, warn me when you mess my hair up. Because by then, I. Will. Beat. You. Up" I glared. She only laughed and turned towards the flames. I reached up again when a pair of hands reached up as well.

I looked beside me and Percy was practically pressing into me. "Here, let me help" He looked down at me and grinned. I blushed faintly and let my hands fall on my lap. I could feel the way he fixed my hair and I moaned inwardly. Thankfully, I had my lips clamped shut. He finished fixing my hair and I thanked him. "Welco-" Before he could complete whatever he was saying, Piper shrieked loud. I covered my ears instantly and turned to glare at her. "What the Hades is wrong with you?!" I yelled back but not as loud as Piper. She pointed at the bottle and it landed on Percy.

"So?" I asked. I was a bit jealous when the bottle landed at him. That means someone has to either kiss him or make out with him. I'd go for the first option. Piper stood up and waltzed in front of Percy. It dawned on me that she was picked to kiss Percy. The green-eyed teen only looked at her in confusion. The crowd chanted "KISS HIM!" and Piper rolled her eyes. She looked at me and probably saw hurt in my eyes. My friend was going to kiss my crush and I definitely didn't feel good about it! Before I could turn away, she winked at me and gave Percy a small kiss on the cheek. On the cheek. Not on the lips. I sighed quietly and heard someone exhale in relief. I glanced sideways and Annabeth smiled in content. Who knew she could be jealous?

Piper returned to her seat and gave me a nudge. She leaned close to my ear and whispered. "I would never kiss him straight on the lips. You know me" She smiled sheepishly. I smiled back and mouthed a soft "thank you" before eyeing the other brunette beside me. He cleared his throat and stood up. He crouched low to spin the bottle and stepped back. I couldn't bear to look at whoever the bottle pointed so I tried to make a small chat with Piper.

"Pipes, will this ever end?" I stubbornly asked.

She smiled softly and reached to tuck a stray strand of black hair behind my ear. "You'll have to wait until I say we can go." She turned to look at the bottle for a while before smiling wider. I followed her gaze and saw that the bottle pointed our way. At first, I thought it pointed at Piper again. I frowned and looked at her. She had the same thought and looked back at me. We stared at each other for what felt like five minutes before Leo cleared his throat. "It's a tie between Nico and Piper. Percy, choose." He said. The Latino man had his hands on his waist and grinned at the both of us. Piper and I looked at Percy as he looked back at us. It was a bit awkward since I sort of mirrored Piper's actions as she did with me. I was facing Percy but my body turned towards her and vice versa. We had both our hands on our laps now, after tucking the stray strand of hair behind my ear. The only difference now was that I broke my eye contact with the hot tanned brunette and fidgeted with my hands. The silence stretched on forever.

"Nico"

I glanced up abruptly to see him staring at me with need. I blushed darkly and Piper patted me on the back. "Get a room!" She yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. Suddenly, the whole group started to chant the same thing. No one said the opposite. I slowly stood and before I knew what was happening, Leo shoved both of us in the room.

The room had a bed big enough for two people but the lighting was dim. I was okay with that. I could use the dimness to an advantage and hide the vibrant red blush that spread my cheeks. I assume he wouldn't go through with this and wait it out for seven minutes. "Smooth move, dude," I started. "Your ego went from _completely straight and blonde-attracted_ to _completely gay and emo-attracted_" I rolled my eyes and hugged myself, wrapping myself around my arms. I leaned on the wall but quickly got pulled off and onto the soft bed.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"We only have seven minutes," the boy in the room with me started to climb on top of me. My breathing hitched when he straddled my hips. "And I'm sure as heck won't waste those minutes" He said. I was confused. For a mere second, I thought this was someone else but when I saw Percy's face come into view, I knew I wasn't dreaming.

"Whoa! Don't you like Annabeth? I mean, we could wait it out for seven minutes anyway. You don't need to push yourself into this completely!" I raised my hands in surrender. Despite the dimness, he probably saw through my blush. Although, I didn't expect him to do anything else. He used my raised hands to his advantage and pinned them above me. I gasped when he was merely inches near my lips. "Annabeth's the sister I never had. She's more of family" He breathed. I felt his warm breath on my lips and I shuddered. I yearned for his lips but restrained myself.

"And as for our seven minutes," He lowered his head and nuzzled my neck. "I'm willing to spend it making out with you" He slid his tongue out and licked up my neck. I gasped at first and moaned lightly at the cold feeling. He pulled back and smiled. "So it _is_ me!" He chirped happily. I rolled my eyes and nudged his hip with my knee. "Are you that happy to know?" I asked. Instead of getting an answer out of him, he attached his lips onto mine and moved it in a sensual way. I kissed back equally sensual and moaned when he licked my lips, asking for entrance. I opened willingly and moaned more when his tongue darted into my mouth. My tongue danced with his before we battled for dominance. Of course, he won.

His free hand that wasn't holding me down reached up to grab a handful of my hair. I groaned and deepened the kiss. He grinned into the kiss and shoved his tongue deeper. I gasped when he started to grind on my lower regions. I bit his lip gently and earned a breathy moan. I wrapped my legs around his waist and returned to kissing him wildly. Never had I given this situation a thought! Sure, I fantasized about him day and night but I never thought he'd be willing to do it. Inside, my heart fluttered rapidly against my chest. I've never felt so happy in my life!

He released his grip on my hands and slowly snaked his hands down my chest. He gripped the hem of my black skull shirt and lifted it up. We broke off the kiss and he pulled it off in an instant. I did the same to his and my mouth dropped. He was hot when shirtless! He eyed me hungrily and I could see his eyes dilate from lust. I pulled him in and continued to French kiss him. Gods, I love everything French now. But…. Not everything. My hands traveled southward and pulled on his jeans. He groaned and helped me with my jeans. I unbuttoned his pants and pulled it down, taking it off.

"Only you can make me feel this way, Nico" He whispered and bit down onto the space between my shoulder blades and neck. I moaned loud and rubbed against him sinfully. "Oh gods, all this time, I thought you liked Annabeth better" I admitted. His hands reached down to grope my hardened member and stroked it through the last piece of clothing. "Percy.." I gritted my teeth and moaned.

He scoffed and licked at the spot. "She was being too close for my comfort and like what I said, I only see her as a friend. Sister, even. She can be overprotective but she can be caring too" He left the spot and attached out lips together. I explored his mouth with my tongue and groaned. He reached down to pull his boxers off. I blushed deep at the naked member in front of me. I felt his hand grip onto my dark colored boxers and pulled them completely off. He settled himself in between my legs and tested this out. He rubbed his member against mine and we both moaned breathlessly into each other's mouth. With no shame, he rubbed himself onto mine. We breathed heavily and panted. I pushed for more contact but he pulled back. I groaned from the loss of contact but yelped when I felt fingers tap on my mouth. "Suck" He said.

I opened my mouth and took three fingers. I made sure I coated them nicely. I nearly bit them when I felt his tongue slide up my hardened cock. I sucked and licked his fingers when he pulled back. His tongue left my hardened member and went up to kiss my cheek. "Tell me if it hurts, 'kay?" He smiled politely. I nodded. I felt his fingers circle my puckered entrance and my breathing hitched again. I bit my lip to trap the moan that threatened to escape when he pushed his index finger inside. "Aaahhh!" I cried in pleasure. Percy paused to make sure I was alright. I nodded quickly and pulled him closer. I wrapped my arms around him and hid my face between his neck. He slowly pumped his finger in and out, earning a moan every time. He slid in a second finger and my moan reached a higher decibel. He continued this action until he was shoving three fingers into me. My panting went rigid and I couldn't help but push back eagerly.

Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted us. "Guys, seven minutes are up!" It was Leo. I growled and turned away from Percy. "Go away!" I yelled. The green-eyed boy on top of me chuckled huskily before lowering his head to bite my earlobe. From behind the door, I heard Leo yelp and scramble back to the group. I heard them chuckle and I definitely heard Piper laughing. I could only guess she knew what we're up to. "For someone who's great at singing, you moan pretty greatly too" I heard Percy whisper. It made me laugh for some reason. He pulled back and pouted. "What's so funny?" He asked. He stopped pushing his fingers into me and I frowned. I better answer him so I could make him move afterwards. "What do you mean 'moan greatly'?" I teased. I felt impatient that he hasn't moved an inch yet and I was already craving for it.

"I- I mean.. It arouses me whenever you do" He muttered innocently before finally, moving his fingers in and out of me again. This caught me off guard and gasped lightly. "I-I could really use something bigger" I grinned when he blushed hard. I felt his fingers leave my hole and I whined from the empty feeling but immediately, it was filled with something bigger. Percy's cock slowly entered me. He stopped once in a while to check me for any sign of pain. I held back tears and grunted. Once I was full of him, he waited it out. I took in heavy breaths and nodded. He exhaled and slid out almost completely before sliding in. I felt like jelly underneath him. "Ahhh… Unnnhh" I moaned and pulled him closer to kiss him. After antagonizing slow thrusts, I begged. "Faster!"

He complied and began to thrust harder and faster. He practically pounded into me which made me breathe heavier. I could feel the bed creak as he pushed his member in and out of my body. His actions took me by surprise when he pulled out quickly, turned me over and pushed back right in. Somehow, I felt him shove inside me deeper than before if possible. I lowered my head to the pillow and groaned loud. The sound of skin slapping against skin resonated around the room along with our heavy pants and moans of pleasure.

"So… tight." He managed in between moans. I would've laughed but feeling intense pleasure made me moan into the pillow more. "Ahhh.. You're so- Unnhh.. Hot" I gasped when I felt him prod at a sensitive spot. I shoved my face deeper onto the pillow and groaned. "Yeah! J-just like that.. Ahh!" I moaned. He understood and pounded harder than before, making us sway back and forth from the force. Gods, who knew sex with one of the Big Three was this.. Was this… It was indescribable. It felt so good like pleasure was taking it to new heights, crossing the borders of Elysium. It also felt wrong but that's what heightened the feeling. "Ahhh!" Percy moaned and gripped my waist tighter as he slammed himself into me faster. He was slamming into me nearly the speed of light! "P-Percy! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" I could moan forever but it ended once he released his load in me. I bit my lip when I released my load on the bed.

He rode out his orgasm and pulled out slowly. He panted and, with his remaining energy, gathered our clothes. The drawer beside us contained what we needed. Tissues and some ambrosia. We both ate a chunk and felt a little less tired. We cleaned up the mess and dressed up. "That was amazing" He grinned at me. I blushed and pecked his lips. I decided I'd go for the goal. "I love you, Percy" I stared at his green eyes. He smiled sweetly before pulling my pants up and buttoning them. He kissed my lips and whispered. "I love you too, Nico. Now, let's get out of here." He grinned and hooked his hands behind my knees, lifting me up bridal style.

I blushed and hid my face in the crook of his neck when we exited. Leo had the others kissing furiously at their place and when he saw us, he quickly shoved in the next pair. "Those two are close to completely making out in public!" he wiped his forehead and went back to the group. But Percy had other plans. He carried me to his cabin and laid me down on his bed. "You're so sweet" I rolled my eyes and smiled. He smiled back and kissed my cheek. "Goodnight, Nicky" he muttered. He wrapped his arms around my small frame and kissed my neck for the final time. I grinned happily and cuddled him back.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back! And this is the extra chapter I've been talking about. I'm currently working on a new Percico fanfic called Personal Space, Dam It!. Also, a WARNING for this chapter. Contains smut. Yea, I forgot to put a warning on the last chapter and I'm sorry. And I thank everyone who gave reviews for my fanfic! Til' next time.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo and other characters. All hail Rick Riordan!**

**Ships to be sailed: Percico, Piperbeth *wink**

* * *

**Embarrassment? Nahhh, Just Love: Part Three**

**Nico's POV**

I woke up with warm arms hugging my waist. I had a small panic when I found out I'm not in my cabin but I relaxed when I turned my head slightly and felt hot breath tickle my ear. It was Percy. I carefully lifted his arms to turn around and face him. I cuddled closer and smiled at his sleeping form. Events of last night rushed through my head and I looked at the ceiling. Percy said he loves me back. I can't believe all that happened. I wanted to stay here and cuddle forever but unfortunately (and fortunately), the brunette started to stir awake.

When I glanced back down on his face, I was met with bright green orbs and smiled. "Hey handsome" I snickered. He cracked a wide grin and pulled me closer to his chest. "Hey cutie" he replied. I glared softly and attempted to kick his foot. He laughed and pecked my lips quickly. "I hate you" I muttered and nuzzled my head on his chest to hide it. "Nuh-uh. I know you love me, Neeks" he pulled back to reveal my face and inclined his head forward to kiss me on the nose. "Whatever" I reached up and attached our lips in a kiss. "But yeah, I do love you" I whispered against his lips when I leaned away. "And I love you too" He gave me a loving smile and reattached our lips. This is the best feeling ever. The boy I've been crushing over since a few years is here, kissing me! His mouth moved against mine in a synchronized motion and when he darted his tongue out to lick my lips, I pulled back.

"Nope. Not until we brush our teeth" I sat up only to groan and rub my back when pain raced throughout my body. I heard the brunette chuckle beside me. Percy placed his hand on my lower back before helping me up. He laughed, "You have to be careful. Nights like those usually have your bottom aching in the morning". I glared at him when we arrived in his cabin's bathroom. I used a spare toothbrush and brushed my teeth with it. The son of Poseidon did the same and helped me back on the bed. "Now, where were we?" He pushed me down carefully and slowly, aware of the pain in my back, and lowered his lips down mine. The brunette straddled me as he placed his hands on my waist. "Maybe a simple _Good Morning_ would be nice", I grinned.

He said nothing more as he licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I obliged and opened my lips, kissing him deep. His tongue found its way inside and coaxed mine to play with his for a while. I moaned at the intimate contact and snaked my arms around his shoulders. Never beyond my wildest dreams have I ever thought of a possibility of having him. I tried to avoid him in fear of getting too close to him as friends. It isn't bad being friends but I wanted something more than that. And no, not best friends. Not mega ultra, best friends. But a lover. I smiled and entangled my hand through his hair. We pulled back for air and smiled at each other. "Ti amo, Percy" I whispered against his lips. His eyes sparkled and his lips stretched wider into a smile. "Is that your way of saying you love me in Italian?" He asked. I nodded slightly and brought him closer to my lips. "I love it. Ti amo, Nico" He attached our lips once more before a knock interrupted us.

"C'mon, guys! It's time for breakfast. We know you're awake!"

From behind the door, Piper shouted. I heard a soft giggle follow behind and assumed it was Annabeth. Percy grunted but didn't make a move to get off me. I laughed and placed my hands on his shoulders. "We have to get up" I gave him a chaste kiss before pushing him off me completely. "Yeah, we'll be out in a minute" I announced and got up. I walked towards a nearby mirror in the cabin and fixed my disheveled hair. Percy wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his face into my hair, making me stop from what I'm doing. "Percyyyyy, I'm fixing my hair" I whined. Okay, I'm pretty sure this is the first time I whined? Whatever. The son of Poseidon smiled at me from the mirror.

"You look handsome. No need to fix it" He kissed the top of my head and led me to the door of his cabin. We were greeted with two demigods eating off each other's faces. Annabeth had wrapped her arms around the Cherokee teen and the latter's right hand is placed on the blonde's cheek while the other was rubbing her back. "I believe we came out for breakfast?" Percy coughed which gladly took both of their attentions. Piper giggled and slung her arm around Annabeth. "Yeah, c'mon"

She led the way to the dining hall where others were already eating. Some who acknowledged our presence whistled at our group of couples. Three boys from the Apollo table winked at my direction, adoring the way my hair practically had "I just had sex" written all over it. Suddenly, I felt two arms wrapping around me and twirled me around. I had enough time to see Percy lean in and kiss me. He shoved his tongue into my mouth and made sure that from our angle, nearly everyone saw it. I kissed back heatedly and copied his actions. A majority of the campers cheered and girls from the Aphrodite table cooed at us. Looking at the Apollo table at the corner of my eye, several looked jealous while the others gave whoops and a thumbs up. By the time the cheering died, Percy released me and gave me a peck on the cheek. "You're mine and I made sure everyone knows that", he whispered against my ear. His voice sent shivers down my spine at how protective he clearly was. "I'm all yours, love" I smiled lightheartedly and kissed the tip of his nose before separating to sit on our designated places.

After eating, I sighed. I forgot my Stygian sword back at the Hades cabin. I placed the dish back at the sink and trekked down the path to my cabin. Other demigods started to pile up and I had to push my way through when a hand latched onto my wrist, turning me around. "Hey, where are you going?" Percy raised an eyebrow and walked closer. "I forgot my sword at my cabin. I'm going to go get it", I said. "Oh. I, uhh, got it when you were still eating" the green-eyed demigod grinned. My eyebrows furrowed and I looked straight up ahead at my cabin as if trying to inspect it if anyone has set foot in it besides me.

"Come on, follow me" he tugged on my wrist and I reluctantly followed him. But this is Percy we're talking about. I shrugged and slipped my hand with his. I turned my head to see him smiling, making me smile as well. I heard gasps and uncontrollable whispering from the newly arrived demigods around us as we make our way towards a particular area in the camp. "I really dislike the attention" I muttered. Percy laughed and tightened his hold on my hand. "Just ignore them, babe" He grinned cheekily when a blush started to form on my cheeks.

Eventually, we arrived at our destination; the beach. The sun shone brightly in the sky wherein it added sparkles to the water. He led me behind a huge boulder and sat down, pulling me down on his lap with him. "Any reason why you've took me here?" I latched onto his shoulders with my arms. "I don't see my sword anywhere", I added sarcastically obvious. But this was no problem for me. The view looked beautiful and the sea looked really nice and blue today. The waves rushed pass the shore and nearly reached our feet. "Oh, I know exactly where your sword is" He grinned slyly. He grabbed my waist and carefully moved me closer to his waist. His hands started to wander in front of my jeans and grasped its hem when I punched him on the arm. "Not here, you perv!" I glared softly but I couldn't stop the smile that was already spreading across my lips. He snickered and pulled me down to eye-level. "I'm just kidding. I love you" He smiled and kissed me lightly. "I love you more" I smiled for the hundredth time that day and tilted my head for more access to his mouth.

The kiss suddenly heated up and the next thing I knew, we were shoving our tongues down each other's throats like Annabeth and Piper moments ago. I gasped into the kiss while I fisted the son of sea god's shirt. I pulled back for air and grinned, "Although, with my sword hidden, thanks to you," I said, "why don't you let me play with yours?" I smirked slyly and inclined my head to nibble on his neck. This suppressed a moan out of him and I trailed down to his collarbone. "Ooooohh. Someone's naughty", He chuckled lightly due to the moans invading his words. I pulled back and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Then why don't you discipline me, _master_?" I drawled.

The sly smile never left my face as he leaned down to capture my lips once more. His tongue rubbed the cavern of my mouth and we exchanged breathy moans into each other's mouths. He leaned into my ear and hissed, "Oh Nico, the things I'll do to you. I want to fuck you up against the wall, the floor, the desk, anywhere," as to prove his point, he grabbed my waist and rubbed our clothed lower regions hard. I yelped at the contact and unconsciously rolled back. I began to blush furiously after his next words. "I'll shove my cock deep inside you and hit that prostate until you cum. I'll keep on fucking you hard until I fill you with my–"

_Ahem. _

"Sorry to cockblock but don't the both of you need to practice sword fighting now?" Grover, along with his girlfriend Juniper, laughed. Grover is Percy's protector and best friend. I can't recall seeing him last night but maybe because he was with his Juniper at the time. The brunette below me laughed and gently pulled me off of him. He helped me up and grinned at his best friend. "Yeah, G-man. Hey Juniper", He waved at the tree nymph latched onto the satyr's arm. She returned it with a smile and a nod. "And yeah, we were just about to go _sword fighting_. Right, Nico?" the son of the sea god turned his head and winked at me. I blushed lightly and shoved my hands down my pocket. "Yeah, whatever", I shrugged. I was enveloped in a hug before I could look up. "He's so cute, Percy! You're so lucky to have him. How old is he?" Juniper smiled brightly at me and I couldn't help but laugh and return the smile. "I'm thirteen" I replied. The tree nymph blinked and turned to Percy. "Three year gap. Not bad" she winked.

"Yeah, and to think he's all mine. How lucky am I?" Percy smiled at us. Juniper removed her arms around me and went back to stand beside her boyfriend. Grover clasped his hands and looked at Percy and me. "Well, don't you have business to do?" He raised an eyebrow while a smile etched onto his mouth. "Yeah, give us a minute. We forgot something in my cabin" the taller demigod entwined his fingers around mine and was about to pull me away when Grover snorted jokingly. "A minute? A minute's not enough, man. I think you're talking about an hour" he snickered but we didn't stay too long to know Juniper punch him on the arm kiddingly because, right now, I was being dragged back into the Poseidon cabin with Percy towing me from the front. "Are you serious? _Mio dio_, my butt still feels sore" I giggled when he pulled me inside and pushed me against the door.

"I'll give you a better reason to stay in for the whole week" Percy whispered. He pulled my chin up to look sat him. "I love you Nico and I won't ever get tired of saying that" He leaned down and captured my lips without waiting for my response. His hands grabbed the end of my black shirt before tugging it up and over my head. I helped him remove his and I took my time to gaze at his abs. I didn't quite get a clear look last night and now, I'm taking my time to etch his picture into my mind for future.. errr.. uses. He kissed me again and pinned me against the door with his waist. I raised my arms and placed them on his shoulders to drag him deeper into the kiss. "So, about that thing you said, are we really doing this against the door?" I joked but my eyes went wide when he nodded vigorously.

"I _did_ say I'd fuck you anywhere. I literally mean it. Which reminds me of one more thing to ask you," Percy kissed my jaw and down to my neck. I gasped in pleasure and closed my eyes. "What is it?" I asked. My hand went up to his hair and grabbed it when he bit down gently on a sensitive spot. He licked and sucked it until it became a love bit. "Want me to dirty talk you while we have sex? I mean, you reacted pretty cute when I did that earlier" Without looking at him, I already knew he was smirking through his words. But it was true. I've never heard anyone dirty talk me and so far, it sounded arousing especially if it's Percy who's talking. Shyly, I nodded and felt him grasp the front of my jeans. He yanked them down after unbuttoning them and pressed his lips against my ear. "Mmm. You like that?" His hand went from tugging down my jeans to rubbing it on my awakening erection with one article of clothing covering it.

I tugged on his jeans as well to signify I wanted them off. He bit the tip of my ear before leaning away and pulling his pants off along with his shoes. I did the same and suddenly, he scooped me up and relocated us to an empty yet big enough desk. He placed me on top of the desk and continued to palm through my erection. I gasped at the sudden contact and arched my back towards his figure. "You're going in my naughty list this year" He grinned and hurriedly took our boxers off. I couldn't help but laugh at his choice of words. "Way to ruin the mood, Santa Klaus" I grinned when his confidence fell. He glared at me lightly and looked at me, "Shut up". I laughed and pulled him close for another kiss. "You're so cute" I kissed his cheek and for the first time in my life, made the first move. I grabbed his erection and tugged on it slowly, eliciting a low growl from the older teen. Regaining his senses, he pulled my hand away and leaned close. "I want to see you prepare yourself in front of me. Stretch yourself and make sure you're ready for me. When you're ready, you'll get a reward" He smirked smugly before letting my hand go.

I blushed deep and nodded. I watched as he took a few steps back and sat on a nearby chair. This guy, really. I sucked in three digits and coated them with my saliva. My tongue swirled around them and once it's coated enough, I took them out. I gulped and, with all dignity left, spread my legs wide enough. I looked up briefly and saw the brunette stroking himself all the while staring at me straight in the eye. I blushed deeply and, with a deep intake of air, plunged my index finger first. My eyes shut close in embarrassment. I pull out only to push back in. My mouth opens in a form of an oval as I release my moans. "Oh gods" I heard Percy hiss. I glanced up to see the taller demigod pump his cock faster. The sight sent shocks down to my member. Remembering what I was doing, I added in the second finger. I bit my lip to trap the moan from escaping. It still felt strange but after pumping in and out, I added the third. By that time, I was a moaning mess. I can reach up to my prostate and rub it, making me see stars. Sure, it hurt, but it didn't hurt that much like last night. I'm used to it.

Another hand latched onto my wrist to pull my hand away, thus leaving me empty. I whined at the feeling but groaned in pleasure when Percy slowly entered me. He leaned forward and gave me a kiss full of emotion and love. I smiled into the kiss and kissed back equally loving. We pulled away and he bit down on my shoulder as we pushed deeper. When he was at the hilt, he nipped my earlobe. "I won't make you walk for days and I'll make sure you cum so hard, you'll be begging for more" He whispered. I gasped and blushed. The son of the sea god slowly and tortuously pulled back before slamming right back in. All pain aside, I started to feel euphoria take over. Seeing I don't feel any more pain, he drove inside me like mad.

"Ahhh! Percy!" My voice nearly cracked at the feeling of my prostate being abused over and over. He licked his lips and turned me around, pushing me down on the desk afterwards. I felt him lean on my back and trail kisses down my spine. The new position made it easier for him to thrust into me harder right in the bulls eye. I groan and grab the desk for support. "I love the feeling inside you. You're so hot and tight… Ahh" Percy pressed his lips on my back and thrust in inhumane speed. My gasps become rigid at every time he thrusts inside me. I tried to form words and fortunately, it was audible enough. "Yeah… I love the way you fill me up with your big.. mmhhh.. cock" I gasped when he gripped onto my waist and started to pound into me mercilessly than before.

My stomach tied itself in knots as I came hard against his desk. Feeling the walls of my anus tighten, he pounded harder, making us sway lightly, and spilled his seed inside me, filling me up to the brim. We both inhaled deep breaths and looked at each other. "I love you so much" We both said in unison. We laughed and, after pulling himself out of me, carried me to his bed. "We're going to stay in this bed for another rest, my love" he smiled. This time, the smile wasn't full of mischief or sly. He gave me a kind and reassuring smile this time, full of love. I smiled back and cuddled against his chest. "You dork. I'll be staying in your cabin the whole day due to butthurt-itis", I groaned. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "Rest well, my ghost king".


End file.
